The 59th Annual Hunger Games (SYOT CLOSED) TEMPORARY HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: Genius. He thought to himself. Absolutely genius. The President knew what the audience wanted and he couldn't wait until the next Quarter Quell to give it to them. Drama. Gore. Romance. Suspense. Forget the Gamemakers or rules; this was the 59th Annual Hunger Games – President Snow's twisted little fantasy come to life.
1. Introduction

President Snow's grin grew wider every second. Bets for this year's Hunger Games were already breaking records and the tributes hadn't even gone on the chariot rides yet. All the tributes were already turning heads whether it was the deadly duo of District 1, the drop dead gorgeous tributes from District 4 or the absolutely lovable little ones from 8.

_Genius._ He thought to himself. _Absolutely genius._ The President knew what the audience wanted and he couldn't wait until the next Quarter Quell to give it to them. Drama. Gore. Romance. Suspense. Forget the Gamemakers or rules; this was the 59th Annual Hunger Games – President Snow's twisted little fantasy come to life.

May the odds be ever in your favour.

* * *

District 1

Male – Sunset Ferads 18 (The Koala of Doom)

Female – Serenity Moon 18 (Sakurayuuki19)

District 2

Male –

Female – Karina Vega 17 (MidnightRaven323)

District 3

Male –

Female –

District 4

Male –

Female – Aleyce Ellison 18 (Jalooloo)

District 5

Male –

Female –

District 6

Male – Gavyn Darrow 14 (Kitkat1425)

Female –

District 7

Male –

Female – Ivy Rhianna Mirasis 18 (violetsinthesky)

District 8

Male – Roller "Double R" Radke 14 (TheEverlastingDreamer)

Female – Cotton "Cottontail" Lumin 15 (Run Rana Run)

District 9

Male – Kreios Benitz 17 (The Koala of Doom)

Female –

District 10

Male –

Female – Andromeda Evans 15 (The Apprentice of Pisces)

District 11

Male – Larkspur "Lark" Agatha 17 (Aspect1)

Female –

District 12

Male –

Female – Orchid Whishart 12 (XxxPaperHeartzxxX)

* * *

Oh and yes I have a tribute in here but I am not going to be biased towards her. Please submit a tribute and if I like them, I will use them. If you want, you can submit two. I'm excited to be restarting this story. It was taken down last year and it's almost the 1 year anniversary :/ I took too long to repost this and sorry if your tribute was lost in the reviews. So I recommend that you submit a tribute through PM and label it "59th Tribute".

The form you have to fill in is on my profile :D

Oh and if you're a fan of my Resident Evil FanFiction, I'm going to update soon. If you're not, check it out!

~Love Jalooloo


	2. District One Reapings

**Serenity Moon**

"Kick harder!" I spat in her face. She just wasn't getting it. You can't win the Hunger Games with strength equivalent to that of a firefly.

Grace fell to the ground in a sweaty mess, panting so heavily that it echoed around the room. I crouched down so that I was at her level and lifted her chin so that she was looking me in the eye. Her eyes were brimming with tears, pathetic.

With a stern glare, I yelled in her face, "I thought you said that you have what it takes to be a victor. Lying on the ground crying is not victor material to me."

She slapped my hand off of her face, stood up and brushed invisible dirt off of her legs. "I'm fourteen! I still have four years until I volunteer. Give me a break!"

I grimaced at the words. _Give me a break._ Who did she think she was? "When I was fourteen I could kill someone with my bare fists; you can't even bruise me with a club."

Now we were both standing up and I was towering over her. I wasn't the tallest girl in the world at five foot seven, but she was mini. Grace stuck her chest out and tried to look tough, but shrunk back when I shot her a glare.

"You don't understand me," she whimpered. She then turned on her heels and ran out of the room. Typical; this happened almost everyday. My older brother Roy was one of the biggest designers in District 1, so we were pretty well off. So that left my twin sister, Sakura, and I to train the little ones for the games. I was in charge of the youngest two, Grace and Danny, and Sakura was in charge of Sarah and Miroku. Grace always talked about winning the games and bringing honour to the family, but she was a wimp. A pathetic, useless wimp.

Danny didn't really need my help; he was a born champion. But Grace, I almost pitied her. Almost.

I heard some heavy footsteps behind me, picked up my scythe and did a quick turn. Low and behold it was King Douchebag himself.

"Calm down, psycho, that's no way to treat your fellow tribute," he smirked, looking smugly at my defensive stance. "Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. Yet."

Without removing my gaze, I took small strides towards him. I put my scythe dangerously close to his face and replied monotonously, "What do you mean, _fellow tribute_?"

"I'm volunteering tomorrow, you're volunteering tomorrow. That makes us fellow tributes," He stated mater-of-factly. He stood there looking at me amusedly, just daring me to deny him.

"I can't volunteer, this District needs me to be alive," I replied, gently stroking his face with my scythe. He had slight stubble growing and I was extremely tempted to shave it off then and there.

Before I could blink, he kicked my scythe out of my hands and had me in a headlock. He lowered his head and his lips brushed my ear, "So you don't think that you wouldn't win? I don't blame you; after all, you'd be going up against someone of my standard."

I elbowed him in the stomach and turned around to punch him, but my fist was caught mid-air.

"See you at the Reaping, _Princess_."

He was mocking me. That bastard was mocking me. I wasn't a princess. I was a warrior, a fighter; a victor. But I was a victor who had a district that needed her, that depended on her. And that was a victory on its own.

I took a long drink of water and kept taking sips until I reached my boyfriend's house. Darius Shield was the victor of the Hunger Games two years ago, and he was all mine. When I was about to about knock on the door, it was opened and I was greeted by a lovely sight.

Darius was standing there with the most adorable grin on his face. His dimples were showing and I swore his perfectly white teeth were reflecting the sun in my eyes.

He was a very straightforward person so he pushed me against the wall and immediately crushed his lips onto mine. I honestly didn't mind. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he put his arms underneath my butt to support me. He started to lead me to his bedroom and we burst through his door. My back hit the expensive sheets and Darius slipped his hands underneath my shirt. He moved his lips to my neck and left a trail of kisses along my jawline.

Both of our shirts were on the floor now and things were getting a little more intimate. His hands were holding onto my waist firmly while he continued making a trail of kisses down my body. Obnoxious knocks on the door could be heard from upstairs but he was seemingly ignoring them.

A few minutes later, the knocking didn't stop and Darius sighed annoyingly, "I'd better get that." After that he put his shirt on and headed downstairs.

"Well didn't that ruin the mood," I murmured to myself. I just had enough time to slip on my shorts and bra on when I heard high pitched screaming.

"Is it true?" A female voice shouted.

"Is what true?" I heard Darius ask in an unusually soft voice, as if he didn't want me to hear.

Acting on impulse and instinct, I ran downstairs. "Yeah, is it true?" I had no idea what they were talking about, but if it was what I thought it was, he was dead.

The girl at the front of the door started to cry and ran away. Darius turned around and ran his hand down his face. "Look, it-"

I didn't even let him finish when I stormed out of his house. Not even caring that I was half-naked and could be charged with indecent exposure, I was headed to nowhere in particular like a rampaging rhino.

When I heard a wolf-whistle I flipped the bird in their direction and continued walking. A few seconds later I heard someone running up behind me, probably trying to cop a feel. Creep. I tried to ignore the footsteps and hoped that he would stop following me, but when he didn't, I turned around and threw the hardest punch that I could. It was no use though because I ended up hitting the equivalent of a brick wall.

Two encounters with King Douchebag in less than an hour; a new record! I put my hands on my hips while he rubbed his chest and gave me an once-over.

"Nice look," he started to chuckle. "For a princess, you dress sort of slutty."

I was scoffed at his remark but made no move to cover up my cleavage, "Stop calling me Princess. At least I'm not the one called Sunset."

Douchebag put his hand to his heart and mocked, "Words hurt y'know, Princess." He took off his shirt and revealed his washboard abs and watermelon biceps. He slipped it over my head and onto my body. I didn't resist because it was cold, but nevertheless didn't want his stinky shirt on my body.

"Ew." That caused him to laugh and it was so infectious, that I started to laugh too. After a few seconds of laughing, I quickly stopped myself and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Serenity," he looked at me sincerely. I just shrugged him off and continued walking. He grabbed me hard around the wrists and I reluctantly turned to face him.

He just stared hard at me until I answered him, "Darius was cheating on me, happy?"

"Everyone knew that, Princess. Well, besides you of course…"

"I think that he might have to dethrone you as King Douchebag."

Sunset let go of my wrists and gave me a Chinese burn, well I think that's what you called it. "What the fuck was that for?"

He just winked at me and smiled, "No one can dethrone this King." And then he disappeared.

"I guess he doesn't want his shirt back," I stated to no one in particular.

When I got home, I was greeted with fourteen familiar faces. All of my family and friends were over, for some odd reason. All of the heads in the room turned around to face me, all of them noticing the over-sized shirt but all of them deciding against questioning it.

"Why are you all here?"

Everyone looked excitedly at Mike, who spoke up, "I'm volunteering tomorrow! We decided to have a last minute going away party."

I just rolled my eyes and frowned, "I wouldn't get my hopes up. Ferads is volunteering tomorrow too. You wouldn't stand a chance against him." I didn't even wait to see their reaction when I walked to my room.

Lying on your bed for hours and staring at the ceiling is not that interesting. So when I heard chants of, _"FIGHT! FIGHT!"_ from the distance, I had to check it out.

After walking for about three minutes, the sight was pretty satisfying. Darius was curled up on the floor, bleeding profusely, while Sunset was kicking the living shit out of him. I couldn't let him have all the fun, so I ran up, pushed him out of the way and sat on Darius so that I was straddling him. I put my right hand on his cheek and smiled. Then I grimaced and punched him so hard in the jaw I swore I heard it crack. Harsh? You know it.

Hands were pulling me off of him but didn't care; if I stayed there I would have killed him. No one betrays Serenity Moon. No one.

In the distance, I saw Sunset with the biggest grin on his face. I approached him and he began to talk, "Wow, prettyboy actually put up a fight." He gestured towards his black eye and busted lip, "But it was damn worth it."

"Why'd you hit him? Not that I'm against it."

"You finally gave me an excuse to knock the brains out of that bastard."

"Well, good job, I mean it. However, you are going to get arrested for this. Dreams of winning The Hunger Games shattered."

He just shook his head dismissively and looked around, "Then where are the Peacekeepers?"

"On their way?"

"You don't get it do you, Princess. Beating up the Mayor's son is one of the worst crimes. What is one of the worst penalties? Death. What does the Capitol see as more of a satisfying way to kill someone than execution? The Games. You see, Princess, when I volunteer tomorrow, they would almost certainly guarantee me a spot in the Games. Genius or what?"

My mouth was left wide open and he disappeared again. He seemed to have a knack for doing that.

I went to sleep after the fight and was rewarded with the best sleep in my life. When I woke up, it was Reaping day. I already picked out my outfit weeks ago so I just had to put it on.

I chose a sky blue, knee-length dress that was loose around the bust but tight around the waist. I also sported matching peep-toe heels and cropped jacket. My hair was a tangled mess so I brushed it and put it in its usual high-ponytail. Every year I wore the same moon locket to the Reaping. It was a family heirloom that my mother gave me before she died.

When I got to the Reaping, yes I didn't wait for my family; they weren't babies, I immediately set my eyes on Darius. His face was swollen all over, he had two black eyes, a busted lip and a broken arm. He looked up and we made eye contact until he buried his head in his un-broken arm. I started to feel sorry for him but I remembered why he was like that. Like I said, no one betrays Serenity Moon. He was sitting next to his father and other victors on stage, but due to his injuries, I doubted that he was mentoring this year.

Useless minutes passed as I did the standard procedure; line up, give a blood sample, go to designated area and wait. The stupid movie they showed every Reaping played and I waited for our district escort to announce our male tribute. It's not like it mattered anyway.

"C-"

Right on cue, Sunset put his hand up and confidently volunteered. Mike and a few others volunteered but their voices were drowned out by Sunset's booming words. He walked cockily to the stage and stuck his chest out, standing tall and strong. He gave Darius a smug look before he trained his eyes on me. His eyebrows arched as if saying _"Wanna join me?"_

"Oh, looks like we got a winner this year. Now for the lovely lady… Grace Moon!"

My sister smiled and strolled towards the stairs. Sunset mouthed the words _"I volunteer"_ and I winked at him.

"I volunteer!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Grace turned around with wide-eyes and crinkled up her nose.

"No! I was reaped! Not you!"

I could feel eyes burning into my head as I slowly strolled down the aisle. When I reached Grace, I whispered in her ear, "You're not ready. You can prove your worth when you're eighteen."

She nodded her head slightly then took her spot back in the crowd. When I made my way up to the stage, I told the escort my name and had to shake my partner's hand. His grip was tight on my hand and he mumbled, "Happy Hunger Games, Princess."

**Sunset Ferads**

My mother and father were watching me expectantly. I took a deep breath, pulled my arm back and let the spear go. It flew sixty metres in the air and it landed in the dummies heart. Sprinting, I reached the next station and drew out the two sharpest swords; one for each hand. I spun around and chopped two dummy heads clean off.

When I reached the next station, I grinned; I loved tridents. I picked one up and threw it straight into the chest of a dummy six stations away and then picked up a second one. I pounced on the closest dummy and pinned it to the ground – Its throat captured between the first and second prong.

The next few stations were easy. Just hand-to-hand combat, archery and an obstacle course. But the last one was scythe wielding. For some reason, I always had trouble with scythes. When I picked it up, it was unusually lightweight. I swung it around with all my might but, to my disappointment, I misjudged myself and missed the head. Instead, it got lodged in the dummy's torso. I had trouble getting it out and when I turned to face my parents, they had their heads shaking in disgust.

"I'm sorry Dad; you know I've never been able to master the scythe."

He looked up at me with a disapproving look. He spoke out in a voice of disappointment, "How are you going to win the Games then? Axe, scythe, spear; they are all the same."

"What do you mean? I aced every other station, can't you just believe in me for once," I pleaded; my mother just avoided eye contact with me as both she and my father walked away. Ever since I was little I was training so hard to please them. I was practically born and raised to win the Hunger Games. All my parents ever asked for me was to be perfect and win the Games. Top of the class wasn't even good enough for them. Until I was a victor, I was nothing.

Deciding that enough was enough for today, I headed for the nursery. My two six year old sisters were currently there. Dawn loved the place and loved the people but Dusk wanted to join me in the lessons. I would always tell her that her day would come but she was so eager and impatient.

"Sunny!" The twins shouted simultaneously. They came charging towards me and practically attacked my legs. A sweet chuckle erupted from behind me and I turned to see my best friend Meadow smiling up at me. She was so small and delicate and against violence – she was exactly the opposite of me.

When we started putting the twins in for the academy's day-care, I started talking to Meadow. Probably one of the most unlikely of friendships but I enjoyed her company more than my other friends. They were either too much like me or too dumb to hold a proper conversation.

I was holding Dawn's hand, she was holding onto Dusk's hand and Dusk was holding onto Meadow's hand. We formed a chain and took up the whole corridor.

"Want to hear a joke?"

Meadow looked up at me and cocked her eyebrow at me curiously, "Shoot."

"Your pay check," I grinned and to my surprised, she let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Sunny."

Dawn started to have a fit of uncontrollable laughter and she looked up at me between teary eyes, "Funny and Sunny rhyme. Meadow is much funnier than you!"

Suddenly, a young girl ran out of the room crying. I looked in the room that she ran out of to see the silhouette of Serenity Moon in the distance.

My male friends always talked about her extreme beauty and the things that they would do to her. Yeah I know, they sound quite desperate – because they were. None of them were gain enough to make a move on any other girl besides her because they were so obsessed. They never lost hope in finally getting her because it was a world known fact that her boyfriend, the Darius Shield, was cheating on her with some blonde bimbo from another village. My parents always compared me to her, saying that she could beat me into a pulp. I thought that it was ridiculous because I was like, double her weight. So that's when it began. About one year ago I started watching her training sessions. She was extremely good at hand to hand combat and was pretty strong for a girl of her stature. Watching her was only supposed to be a one off thing but when I saw that the scythe was her primary weapon, I found myself coming back for more. She handled the weapon with such ease, like wielding the scythe was an art form. I picked up some tips from watching her but I never got better with the scythe. I constantly found myself wondering if there was some secret behind it. Meadow started to think that I loved Serenity and still does to this day. She thinks I'm more obsessed with her than my friends, but that wasn't the case. I was just… Intrigued.

"Go," Meadow whispered. "I'll take these little monsters back home."

Deciding to have a little fun, I tried to sneak up to Serenity and scare her. I cursed underneath my breath because I was always loud when I moved.

When I was in a few metres proximity to her, I saw Serenity start to pick up my scythe and before I knew it, she did a quick turn. Her deep blue eyes were like two little slits when she cringed at the sight of me.

"Calm down, psycho, that's no way to treat your fellow tribute," I smirked, looking smugly at her defensive stance. "Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. Yet."

Without removing her gaze, she took small strides towards me. She put her scythe dangerously close to my face and replied monotonously, "What do you mean, _fellow tribute_?"

"I'm volunteering tomorrow, you're volunteering tomorrow. That makes us fellow tributes," I stated mater-of-factly. I stood there looking at her amusedly; I was sucking her in one little step at a time. I wanted to test this girl. She how tough she really was.

"I can't volunteer, this District needs me to be alive," she replied, gently stroking my face with her scythe. I wasn't scared of her, this was actually fun. Plus it was true – Even though she was still getting trained herself, she wasn't getting trained to be a victor; she was getting trained to be a trainer. She already trained her little brother and sister but as soon as she was nineteen, she would be a full-time trainer to all students. This District needed more people like her. They needed more brawn, beauty _and_ brain, not just muscular idiots.

Before she could blink, I kicked her scythe out of her hands and put her in a headlock. I lowered my head and my lips brushed her ear gently, "So you don't think that you wouldn't win? I don't blame you; after all, you'd be going up against someone of my standard."

She didn't reply with words, but instead replied with an elbow in my stomach and an attempt to punch me, but I caught her fist mid-air.

"See you at the Reaping, _Princess_."

My mission was done and I felt satisfied, so I decided to head into town. I probably should have gone home to my sisters, but they were in good hands. When I checked my pockets, I was thrilled to see that I had more than enough money to buy what I wanted.

I took the scenic route to the bakery and bought myself a small iced coffee. It was sad to say that this was one of the main reasons why I loved being rich so much. While I was sipping on my flavoured milk, I walked over to the dress shop.

"Your three best dresses, sir. Two pink and one a minty green."

The shopkeeper gave me a knowing smile, "The twins and Meadow?"

"You know it."

"Would you like to have them delivered to your house?"

"Like always," I laughed as I handed money over to the man. Ever since the twins were born, I frequently bought them dresses and toys. People always made fun of me because _"such a burly young man looks out of place with two little girls clad in pink" _but I didn't care. I loved my sisters dearly. As for Meadow, I loved her like a third sister, so when I met her four years ago I started buying her things whenever I bought Dawn and Dusk things. Meadow wasn't poor; she had enough money to live, but not enough to indulge into all that District One had to offer. Since she was a full-time volunteer at the day-care, she only ever got paid with tips. It might sound bad but the amount of tips she earned weekly was equivalent to the lower class of District One's monthly rate. My parents did tip her a fair amount, because they couldn't look after their own children, but I bought her items because I thought she deserved more. It was hard to take care of two kids let alone dozens at a time. But I also bought her things because she was my best friend.

When I thanked the shopkeeper, I left the shop and nearly died at the sight I saw; Serenity was in black booty shorts and a fluoro orange bra, storming down the street looking like she was going to slit the throats of everyone who set eyes on her. But she wasn't just angry and naked, she looked upset too.

Trying to cheer her up and get her attention, I gave her a wolf-whistle. My failed attempt at getting her to look at me was gifted with a rude gesture and she continued walking. A few seconds later I caught up to Serenity. I didn't mean to look, it was hard not to, but she had a nice body. She turned around and threw a hard punch into my chest. It actually hurt.

Serenity put her hands on her bare hips while I rubbed my chest in pain. She was now facing me and I couldn't help but giving her an once-over. She started to shiver, I was even cold and I had a long sleeved shirt on, so since she was virtually naked, she must have been freezing.

"Nice look," I started to chuckle. "For a princess, you dress sort of slutty."

She was scoffed at my remark but made no move to cover up herself, "Stop calling me Princess. At least I'm not the one called Sunset."

I got that a lot so it didn't really get to me. I put my hand to my heart and mocked, "Words hurt y'know, Princess." When Serenity shivered again I took off my shirt. I slipped it over her head and onto her body. The sleeves were much longer than her arms and the shirt covered her entire body up until the bottom of her shorts.

"Ew," She murmured. The look on her face was so funny that I burst into laughter. For some reason, Serenity started to laugh too. Her laugh sounded eerily similar to Meadow's, just a tiny bit deeper. After a few seconds of laughing, she quickly stopped herself and sighed heavily. Her eyes were brimming with tears. I wasn't sure if they were from the laughter or she was really upset so I decided to find out.

"What's wrong, Serenity," I tried to sound as genuine as possible. She just shrugged me off and continued walking. I grabbed her, a little too harshly, around the wrists and she reluctantly turned to face me.

I could tell that something was wrong now so I just stared hard at her until she answered me, "Darius was cheating on me, happy?" She finally found out.

"Everyone knew that, Princess. Well, besides you of course…"

"I think that he might have to dethrone you as King Douchebag."

This surprised me but it didn't hurt. We never really had a decent conversation and I probably rubbed her the wrong way. Grinning, I let go of her wrists and gave her a Chinese burn, which was something that Dusk taught me. "What the fuck was that for?"

I just winked at her and smiled, "No one can dethrone this King." And then I walked off.

When I made it to my house, Meadow had both of the twins sitting on her lap. She looked up at me through her lashes with an unimpressed look on her face. She whispered in the lowest voice that she could, "Your parents want the house for themselves tonight. You are welcome at my place if you want." She never told me upfront, but I could tell that Meadow was not too fond of my parents.

It was a twenty minute walk to Meadow's house. Dawn, Dusk, Meadow and I took turns at telling jokes to one another. Meadow eventually won with the 'funniest' jokes but the girls were biased towards her.

Dinner at Meadow's place was amazing. Her mother and father were welcoming and warm as always and her little sister, Megan, always played well with my sisters.

When I looked out of the window, I could just make out a person through the darkness. Darius. I knew for a fact that Serenity's house was only a five minute jog from here so I was a bit sceptical.

"I'll be back in a few," I told everyone in the room. When I went outside, I saw that Darius had a three block head start on me and I formed a plan inside my head. I just never liked _"District 1's little golden boy"_. Adults loved him because they didn't get to know the real Darius.

"Oi, shield!" I called out. He turned around to face me and looked quite surprised to see me.

"What do you want Ferads?"

"You don't happen to be going to Serenity's house do you?"

"As a matter of fact I am," He looked at me suspiciously and continued, "What's it to ya? She is my girlfriend after all."

"_Was_," I corrected. Darius started to take a few steps towards me. He was almost as tall as me, but not anywhere as big as me.

He rolled his eyes and stuck his nose in the air, "You are in no position to tell me anything."

Darius was falling right into my trap. People started to crowd around us and were watching curiously.

"I would back away if I was you," He warned and I didn't reply.

I let him walk a few metres away until I teased, "How did you ever win the Hunger Games? An ugly wimp like you…"

"That's it!" He yelled, fed up.

The crowd started to chant rather loudly, "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

After a few seconds of giving punches and receiving punches, Darius was curled up on the floor, bleeding profusely, while I was kicking the living shit out of him. I knew that this would hurt him immensely but I knew when to stop. I didn't want to kill him or anything.

Unexpectedly, I was pushed out of the way. Serenity sat on Darius so that she was straddling him. She put my right hand on his cheek and smiled sadly. She looked as she was in pain to see him in pain. Idiot. I started to walk away until I heard the crowd let out a simultaneous "Oooh".

When I turned around, I saw Serenity looking at Darius viciously. Her fist was raised in the air and people were trying to pull her off of him. She was still wearing my oversized t-shirt but I didn't mention it.

She started approaching me and I began to talk, "Wow, prettyboy actually put up a fight." I gestured towards my throbbing face, "But it was damn worth it."

"Why'd you hit him? Not that I'm against it."

I didn't even need to think a stated, "You finally gave me an excuse to knock the brains out of that bastard."

"Well, good job, I mean it. However, you are going to get arrested for this. Dreams of winning The Hunger Games shattered."

I just shook my head dismissively and looked around, "Then where are the Peacekeepers?"

"On their way?"

"You don't get it do you, Princess. Beating up the Mayor's son is one of the worst crimes. What is one of the worst penalties? Death. What does the Capitol see as more of a satisfying way to kill someone than execution? The Games. You see, Princess, when I volunteer tomorrow, they would almost certainly guarantee me a spot in the Games. Genius or what?"

Her mouth was wide open and as I turned on my heels and walked away. She could think about what I said on her own.

When I went back to Meadow's house, everyone was shocked and worried to see my state. The twins had little smirks on their faces and Meadow's mother went straight to her medicine cabinet. After being fixed up as best as I could, I fell asleep on Meadow's strangely comfortable couch.

"Morning, stupid," I was greeted with the touching words of Dusk.

I sat up and stretched my arms out. When I turned my head I saw Meadow standing a few metres away.

"Come to my house, I have a surprise for you."

The walk to my house was similar to yesterdays'. Though, somehow Dawn managed to win today.

There were three packages on the doorstep. All three of the girls opened their designated packages and immediately the twins squealed in delight. They awarded me with double kisses on the cheek. When I looked up saw an astonished Meadow. She was holding the dress up to her body and spun several times with it pressed against her body.

"Do you like it?" Her head spun around quickly to face me and she started crying. She gently placed the dress on the ground and gave me a giant hug. Meadow was standing on the third step and I was standing on the ground, so when she hugged me, her head was buried into my neck. She said something but it was muffled so I couldn't hear her.

We broke the hug after a few more moments and she went back to her house to put the dress on. "Meet you at the Reaping," she said quite solemnly; she knew that I was going to volunteer.

I opened my house to see my unusually happy parents staring at me. "Today's the big day!"

After that they shooed me to my room to get ready while they put the girls in their new dresses. I decided on wearing a simple grey V-neck that complimented my muscles and the best pair of black pants that I owned. I threw on casual black sandals and ruffled my blond hair. When I looked in the mirror I was pleased; let's just say that I wasn't on the short end of the stick when it comes to the looks department.

My parents decided on getting a head start, because when I got out of my room, they were gone. I hurriedly made my way to the Reaping. The first things I saw was Darius – His face looked fucked up. I secretly wished that he was mentoring this year but bashing him up was more satisfying. Know that I thought about it, I actually didn't want him to mentor; who would want that idiot to be in charge of your life?

I could see my parents holding Dusk and Dawn in the crowd. They waved excitedly at me and I waved back. They knew what was going on but they thought that I had a 110% chance of coming back alive, so they weren't worried.

When I went to my designated spot in the eighteen-year-olds crowd, I desperately searched for Meadow's face. I found that she was already looking at me and we exchanged reassuring smiles.

It was finally time.

"C-"

"I volunteer!" A few others volunteered but their voices were drowned out by my loud voice. I walked as confident as I could to the stage and stressed the fact that I was bigger than everyone else by sticking my chest out. When I saw Darius again, I gave him a smug look before I trained my eyes on a familiar face. I arched my eyebrows at her. Was she going to volunteer or not?

"Oh, looks like we got a winner this year. Now for the lovely lady… Grace Moon!"

I recognised Grace as the crying girl from yesterday and instantly judged that if she was the tribute this year, she'd be dead in the bloodbath. She smiled and strolled towards the stairs. I mouthed the words "I volunteer" to Serenity and she winked in response.

"I volunteer!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Grace turned around with wide-eyes and crinkled up her nose.

"No! I was reaped! Not you!"

Every eye was trained on Serenity as she slowly made it down the aisle to her sister. She started to whisper something in her ear which earned her a curt nod. Grace ran back to her spot in the crowd while Serenity made her way up the stairs.

"What's your name dearie?"

"Serenity. Serenity Moon."

"Our tributes from District One everybody!" Everybody clapped their hands and I basked in the glory. "Now, shake hands," she whispered to us, hardly audible underneath the crowds cheering.

I turned to shake Serenity's hand and mumbled, "Happy Hunger Games, Princess."

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Sorry if this was too long! You people just sent me good characters that I could work around. This was extremely fun to write so tell me what you think or if I made any spelling mistakes.

Did you like these tributes? Would you like your own tributes in this story? If you do just send one in through PM using the form on my profile.

The official line-up so far:

District 1

Male – Sunset Ferads 18 (The Koala of Doom)

Female – Serenity Moon 18 (Sakurayuuki19)

District 2

Male –

Female – Karina Vega 17 (MidnightRaven323)

District 3

Male – Dordirick Rooney 17 (MnM007)

Female – Kyra Monroe 17 (XxWinterFallzxX)

District 4

Male – Caspian Orman 18 (richards25)

Female – Aleyce Ellison 18 (Jalooloo)

District 5

Male – Reserved

Female –

District 6

Male – Gavyn Darrow 14 (Kitkat1425)

Female – Elldora 'Ell' Tenning 16 (little pink butterflies)

District 7

Male – Reserved

Female – Ivy Rhianna Mirasis 18 (violetsinthesky)

District 8

Male – Roller "Double R" Radke 14 (TheEverlastingDreamer)

Female – Cotton "Cottontail" Lumin 15 (Run Rana Run)

District 9

Male – Kreios Benitz 17 (The Koala of Doom)

Female –

District 10

Male – Jeremiah Verity 16 (little pink butterflies)

Female – Andromeda Evans 15 (The Apprentice of Pisces)

District 11

Male – Larkspur "Lark" Agatha 17 (Aspect1)

Female –

District 12

Male –

Female – Orchid Whishart 12 (XxxPaperHeartzxxX)

Thank you guys for the wonderful tributes and I hope to update this again as soon as possible!

~Love Jalooloo

P.S. If you have time, submit a tribute Nikole A's SYOT. I wanted to submit one but I have no ideas and now I feel bad.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	3. Official Tributes List

I was President Snow; I could do anything. This was the last year our our most succesful Gamemaker - Wanda Beatrice. Being her last ever Games, I wanted it to go out with a bang. What does the audience crave for? Gore. What sucks them in? Romance. But what makes it interesting? The arena.

Should it be in a forest? A tropical island? The alpines? Or somehwere different... Exiciting. Fresh. Unpredictable.

Perfect. Now all I got to do is persuade Wanda to do what I want. THat would definately assure this year's Games to be unforgetable.

* * *

District 1

Male – Sunset Ferads 18 (The Koala of Doom)

Female – Serenity Moon 18 (Sakurayuuki19)

District 2

Male – Will Galasia 15 (Icie911)

Female – Karina Vega 17 (MidnightRaven323)

District 3

Male – Dordirick Rooney 17 (MnM007)

Female – Kyra Monroe 17 (XxWinterFallzxX)

District 4

Male – Caspian Orman 18 (richards25)

Female – Aleyce Ellison 18 (Jalooloo)

District 5

Male – Dubhan Macrae 17 (Foxface825)

Female – Moira Hall 16 (Dream Of Venice)

District 6

Male – Gavyn Darrow 14 (Kitkat1425)

Female – Elldora 'Ell' Tenning 16 (little pink butterflies)

District 7

Male – Abel Jeanes 18 (Foxface825)

Female – Ivy Rhianna Mirasis 18 (violetsinthesky)

District 8

Male – Roller "Double R" Radke 14 (TheEverlastingDreamer)

Female – Cotton "Cottontail" Lumin 15 (Run Rana Run)

District 9

Male – Kreios Benitz 17 (The Koala of Doom)

Female – Rose Adelline 17 (IamImperfect)

District 10

Male – Jeremiah Verity 16 (little pink butterflies)

Female – Andromeda Evans 15 (The Apprentice of Pisces)

District 11

Male – Larkspur "Lark" Agatha 17 (Aspect1)

Female – Alicia Brook James 12 (Ivy000)

District 12

Male – Violet Oakridge 15 (Super Serious Gal 3)

Female – Orchid Whishart 12 (XxxPaperHeartzxxX)


	4. District Two Reapings

**Karina Vega**

"You can't just win on brute force you idiot!" I tried to get the words through his thick skull. Riven just told me that he was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games tomorrow, and I was furious. He thought that just because he was top student he was going to win. But no; the world didn't work that way.

He didn't listen though, like usual. Riven had a cocky grin plastered on his face. He flexed his muscles and kissed his biceps, "My babies never fail me." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a hard smack on the face.

I was rewarded with an incredulous glance and Riven balled up his fists, "Can't you just take it easy for once little-miss-uptight?"

"How can I take it easy? You are signing up for your inevitable death tomorrow!"

Riven grunted and rolled his eyes. He turned on his heels and started jogging towards the obstacle course. His head turned a little, just enough for me to notice his profile, and smirked because I wasn't following. His pace quickened as if he was daring me to catch up. Challenge accepted.

My legs naturally started to sprint and I was metres past him in no time. I heard a chuckle coming from his direction, but I didn't look back. I've never lost to him at the obstacle course since I was eight; and I wasn't planning on doing so today. The only downside was that the obstacle course was changed last week to challenge the students, and I'd never seen this one before. Having the same one for almost a decade, the students got used to it and it never extended their skills. My brothers put in a new rule to change it regularly, particularly for my benefit.

Two of my three brothers were trainers at the academy. Aries, the eldest of brothers, was a victor a few years back. He trains the students in hand-to-hand combat and taught me to be one of the best around. Leo, younger by ten months, teaches the careers with spears. He is a favourite at the academy because he is permanently relaxed but still gets the job done effectively. The youngest of three brothers, Draco, was following in my father's footsteps to be a Peacekeeper. However, instead of being a District Four Peacekeeper like father, he was being sent to District Twelve. At first he was appalled but eventually started thinking of the task as a great new experience. I wonder if Twelve is as bad as everyone says…

Jump. Duck. Sprint. Swerve. Climb. Duck. Jump. Crawl.

The obstacle course was surprisingly harder than the previous, but still no problem for someone of my calibre.

Riven; I couldn't see him anywhere!

"Riven! Riven," I yelled slightly worried. "You better not jump me or anything! You know that I hate surprises." I stood still, muscles tense. I've known this stupid boy for nine years and he always has some idiotic plan up his sleeve.

For a big guy, he made little noise. So when I caught sight of him, it was too late. Riven was running full speed towards me in an unmistakable stance. Before I knew it, he tackled me to the ground and had me pinned underneath him.

I struggled underneath his weight; he was much bigger than me by a landslide. "Bastard! I told you not to jump me."

He shifted his position so that he was sitting on my stomach. Still heavy, but probably not putting too much pressure so that he wouldn't seriously injure me. "Karina, darling, that was called a tackle; not a jump. Big difference."

_Get out,_ I though. _How do I get out of this position?_ Spontaneously, I kicked my leg up and hit him in his upper back. Lucky for my flexibility. Riven immediately got up and cringed, "Ouch, you kick hard for such a cupcake."

Men.

Deciding to play with his mind, I fell to the ground and made fake sobbing sounds. I barely heard his footsteps but I eventually felt his hand stoking my hair. He never knew how to comfort people and always felt uncomfortable around upset people, especially crying ones. Riven was making an effort, which was cute I guess.

Suddenly, I popped my head up and tried to tackle Riven. When he saw that I wasn't crying, he picked me up and spun me around, winning my battle for dominance. He was virtually crushing my bones and my feet were dangling inches off of the floor.

Loosing air, my laughing and squirming didn't help, I cried out, "Let me go!"

He looked me square in the eyes with a serious expression, "On one condition. Non-negotiable."

Starting to get weak and fed-up, I squeaked, "Whatever you want! Let me go."

Riven looked at me as if debating what to say next. "Kiss me," he whispered. He let me go gently and my feet met the floor. I blinked twice, trying to process what he just said. "Kiss me," he repeated, louder and more firm.

I stood on my tiptoes and tried to get as close to his face as possible. His face started to get closer to mine and both of our eyes were wide open. I sighed and rested my head against his chest. "Aren't we supposed to close our eyes or something?"

Riven's back arched and our noses brushed, he put his hands on my cheeks. His thumb brushed my cheekbones and he looked at my lips. After a few silent seconds, he sighed and shook his head, "You know what? Just forget about it. Just forget that this ever happened."

"Karina!" I heard my name being called out, probably Aries. I looked at the wall clock and saw that it was dinner time.

I couldn't look Riven in the eyes and just stared at the floor, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever," he said right before he stormed off, leaving me alone.

The walk home was confusing and longer than usual. One minute Riven was cocky, the next minute playful, and the next minute he wanted to kiss me. I thought that he hated me… Weird.

But why did I feel so disappointed? Was I disappointed that he liked me or that I didn't get to kiss him?

When I arrived home, my eyes opened wide and I grew the biggest smile. I ran straight into the arms of my father and was welcomed with a very tight hug. He usually made it home on Reaping day but for some reason he was a day early. On average I saw him three days per year – Reaping, the Feast (If we have a victor that year) and the Happening. That was an annual District 2 festival where there was expensive food, dancing and parties. You had to pay to get in, not with money, but with a wrapped present. Those presents were given to the poorer children on the District. Anyways…

"Dad!"

He spun me around in his arms a couple of times and we slowly came to a stop. We were the same height so our hips fit snugly into place.

"Buttercup!"

After a few minutes of mindless catch-up banter, my father looked a bit upset. I could either let him sort it out himself or ask him if he was okay. Deciding to go with the latter, I asked my father sincerely, "Are you alright? Something happen at work?"

He looked up at me with sad, yet calculating, eyes. "Remember Richard Ellison?"

"As in winner of the first Quarter Quell?"

"Yeah."

"How could I forget him? His Hunger Games is still my favourite to this day! I mean, he was the only eighteen-year-old that year. Practically slaughtered half-of the competition bare handed. Oh and remember-" I started to get carried away. When I saw the look on my father's face, I decided to stop. "What happened to him?"

He shook his head slowly as if thinking what to say next. He rubbed his chin and then sighed heavily, "His daughter-in-law stopped a whipping today. The Peacekeeper that I was with was not happy. Immediately sent in a request so that women under 18 with children over six months can be entered into the Hunger Games. Strange right?"

Trying to process this through my head, I came to a realisation, "He's rigging it so that she will be in the games? They can't do that, can they?"

My father gave me a grave look and I knew right away. Poor woman. The Hunger Games is great to watch, but when you know their story, it becomes a little bit harder to wish death upon them.

Today my mother cooked me the most beautiful piece of steak that I've ever had in my life. Her cooking just kept getting better. The dinner table was host to a lot of awkward conversations over the years. There was this one time were Riven and a couple of other students were over for an 'academy get-together' which my mother insisted on hosting. My brothers were all at the table too, and since I was the only girl, the felt like they had to protect me from all of the guys. Especially Riven, they hated him.

"So, Riven. If you were in the Hunger Games with my sister, would you kill her?"

"Ughhh… No?"

"Why not?"

"She'd be my district partner. It would be very disrespectful to kill her."

"What if she was dying?"

"Then yes."

"So you're a liar then."

"What, no. Wait, what?"

"Do you think she's pretty."

"Above average."

"So you think she's ugly."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied that."

"If she was the last girl alive, would you repopulate with her."

"I suppose…"

"Wrong answer. The only people left would be your family. They would have to repopulate with each other and then the whole world would be filled with incest mutants."

Oh and this one time, it was only my father and I. My brothers and mother had finished early and all gathered in the living room, leaving us two alone.

"You got a boyfriend still?"

"Didn't work out."

"Did he… How do I put this? Fuck and chuck?"

"Oh my god, you did not just say that!"

"You don't have to lie to me. It didn't last long so…"

"Dad!"

"Oh I get it; you haven't popped your cherry yet."

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't done the dirty deed? Baked a cake? Turned the key in his Wonderland?"

"You are so embarrassing!"

"You haven't answered my question."

I loved my father but you never knew what to expect from him.

When I was finished with my dinner, I politely excused myself and went to my bedroom. I couldn't sleep because I had undiagnosed Insomnia, and it didn't help that I had a lot on my mind. The more that I thought about it, the more I realised that I hated Riven. How dare he tell me to kiss him, back out, and then run away to the Hunger Games! I don't know what would've made me angrier – Not kissing me or kissing me; he would've left anyway. And if there was a chance that he didn't survive…

Lost in my thoughts, I nearly didn't hear the tapping on my window. I looked up to see an almost crying Riven in my window. I ran over and quickly opened the window, and just as quickly Riven jumped into my room. My bedroom was on the third floor so he had to climb several metres of pipe to get up here. For a heavy guy he did well.

"What are you doing here?" I harshly whispered. Only Lord knew what time it was.

Riven didn't respond, but instead lead me to my bed. He sat down and wiped away some stray tears. Never in my life had I seen him like this. He wasn't his usual cocky self. "I don't want to enter the Hunger Games."

I wore the most confusing glance and stated sceptically, "But you've wanted to since you were eight."

"No. I _needed _to since I was eight. Never wanted."

"I-I don't understand. You are the top of the class. You're a guaranteed victor."

He laughed coldly and shook his head, "I'm sick. As sick as a dog. I'm rich enough to prevent the disease from killing me now, but not rich enough to stop it from bringing me to my inevitable death. I need the victory money to live. If I don't enter, I die. If I do enter, I have a small chance of living. But I'm scared to be perfectly honest."

This left me speechless and I didn't know what to say. So I did the first thing my body told me to do – I kissed him square on the lips. At first he was surprised, his body was rigid and stiff. And then he melted into the kiss and gently placed me on top of him. The kiss was long, passionate and sweet; perfect.

I was sitting on his stomach now and lightly chuckled. "Looks like the tables have turned," I gestured towards me being on top now. This caused him to laugh softly and he quickly flipped me over so that he was straddling my hips.

"In your dreams, Vega."

Riven stayed for a little while longer, talking, hugging and kissing a little bit more. We tried to keep positive, and I never asked him about his sickness. I wanted to know but I decided it was better left unsaid. When I woke up, Riven was gone and I was lying comfortably in my bed. Hey, I actually slept last night.

I looked at my clock and cursed underneath my breath. I only had half an hour until the Reaping – barely enough time to get ready and talk to my family or Riven. Why didn't my family wake me up earlier?

Deciding against a shower, I rarely had one anyway, I gave myself an once-over in the mirror. My hair was already nice naturally so I didn't have to do it up. I would describe my hair as a midnight black colour with the occasional dark brown strands. It's long and straight, falling to mid-back and cut in layers. I found it easier to maintain this way. I also have a side-swept fringe that almost covered my right eye. If it got in the way, I usually pinned it back, but it wasn't bothering me today.

My eyes were a unique amber/gold colour which Leo, Draco and I inherited from our mother.

I hated dressing up, so I just slipped on a simple white sundress and black flats and headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs, my mother almost vomited at the sight of me. "Karina Vega! Change into the outfit I laid out for you. You are barely representable to the public like that!"

Mothers always had the best intentions but no way in hell I would wear that outfit. "Why? I'm not going into the Hunger Games though. No one is going to see me."

"Just do it! Or I'll take away your knife supply for one month."

I gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would, so go change right now!"

On any other day I would just storm out, but I had to change into her stupid outfit to keep my babies. Behind my white Husky, Pollux, my knives were the most important possession of mine. I reluctantly reached my bedroom and found the outfit that my mother gave me one month ago crushed in the corner. It was a short, formfitting, sleeveless midnight blue dress with a wide black leather belt. She had also given me her black knee-length boots which I actually liked. I slipped on some matching black hooped earrings and peach lip-gloss and I was ready.

_Cupcake_. Riven was right, I was a cupcake. Well at least a death flavoured cupcake… If that can even be invented.

When I went downstairs, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. My whole family wasn't in the house, but that wasn't the reason why I felt bad. It was probably because I had just realised my feelings for Riven and today he would leave me. If I sprinted to the Reaping, I would have two minutes maximum to say goodbye to my Husky.

"Pollux! Pollux! Where are you?" I called out. He came racing around the corner and licked my boots ferociously. "Baby boy, how are you always so gorgeous?" I cooed. No one ever saw me like this with my dog. I was supposed to be a tough, future victor; not a soft dog loving cupcake.

I bought Pollux on my tenth birthday, and I witnessed him grow from a little, pure white fur ball to a horse-dog. He was so big now but he was still my bubba.

Not wanting to be late to the Reaping, I kissed my dog on his nose and ran as fast as I could to the Reaping in this stupid outfit.

I just had enough time to check in before the District Two mayor began his speech. Riven's father was the mayor, but oddly enough, I didn't see much of him around town. Before I knew it, the district escort was up on stage and looked even stupider than usual. She had shiny gold hair and metallic purple streaks. She was also wearing this weird asymmetrical, geometric dress made of pastel colours. Was this the new fashion in the Capitol or something? Oh and don't even get me started on her makeup and shoes… Freaky!

"Okay, ladies first!" She chirped, looking overly excited. "Karina Vega!"

Karina Vega. Me.

I was going to volunteer next year but this was my chance. Now or never. And I could win this thing, for my family, my district, Riven. For Riven.

Instinctively, I walked strong and confident towards the stage. Many other girls volunteered, but I wouldn't let them. I glared with menacing eyes at any girl who stepped forward and eventually made it to the stage without a problem. I looked up at Riven and pleaded with him mentally not to volunteer.

Thankfully, he didn't.

**Will Galasia**

Blood rushed to my cheeks and my lips wouldn't change its expression from a frown. I hated this world and this world hated me.

After watching my mother being beaten bloodily to death when I was ten, I turned from a sombre kid to a full on pessimist. I built a thick shell to the world and am fiercely protective of those who managed to gain my trust. The only person so far being my little sister, Anjelene. Being from District Two, I was expected to have a luxurious life, but never told anyone about my drunken excuse of a father. He used to be a brilliant man when coherent and a role model to me when I was younger. I missed those times.

After my father went MIA, I ended up cleverly working and manoeuvring my way into a sturdy life with my young, still innocent sister. Everyone still believes me to have a working mother and father who simply don't make many appearances. Luckily, we were always rather secretive and kept to ourselves in the first place.

Everyone still believes that I am pampered like all the other fifteen-year-olds. It disgusts me how they all blindly take advantage of what I was deprived of- my father's guidance and my mother's love.

Tomorrow was the Reaping, and the only thing keeping me from going into the Games was Anjelene. If I left, our carefully crafted lives would fall apart. She depended solely on me. She thought of me as her hero. She thought that I did this all by myself, but I secretly took tesserae.

Well, Anjelene was at school the current moment, probably laughing and smiling like she always was. Everyone loved her optimistic and naïve attitude. I forgot how it felt to smile without faking it…

My life wasn't very interesting – Clean, practice, lift, cook and sleep was basically all that I did. I had just finished cleaning the house and it was now time for my daily violin lesson.

I picked up my violin bow and sat in position. I wasn't playing any song in particular; I just let the notes come to me. I thought of anger, death, heartbreak and lust. The song came to me fast and in no time I was playing a harmonic tune full of passion and hatred. I freestyled a lot, because I already bought all of the violin songs the music shop had to offer. My mother taught me how to play as a child, and being alone for so long, I had a lot of alone time to pick it up and increase my skills.

To get money, I did a lot of manual labour and bricklaying. At first this was alright, but Anjelene deserved more, so I started busking in the streets and eventually landed deals to play at rich venues around town.

There is a saying that has been around for year - music could charm the savage beast. People say that I could play a violin that would hypnotize the President himself. Those were the same thing in my opinion. No wait, I just insulted a bear.

When you love something, you get lost in it. It sucks you in and you invest all of your time in it. My violin was my outlet to the cruel world in which I lived in, which is why I loved it.

After I revised some of my easier songs, I decided to work out a bit. I didn't do this to look better, or impress desperate gold diggers; I did this to get stronger and better at my job. Being fit helped you do things more efficiently, especially if your job relied on how strong and proficient you were.

I was only five foot three at thirteen; so many people didn't take me seriously. So over the years I started to lift weights and build up my muscle. Now, every time I walk down the streets, people cleared the way. They knew that I wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they fucked with me. The stoic look on my face that never vanished also helped with that.

My routine every second day was a strict circuit – Pushups non-stop for five minutes, lift ten kilograms and add five kilos every minute until I couldn't handle it anymore. I then jog to the school at a constant speed, not getting slower or faster, to pick up Angel.

There was a constant stench emanating from me and I decided to have a shower before my jog. Showers, for me, weren't a time to clean myself – it was a time to think about life and contemplate the world around me.

I still had a while to pick up Angel so I opted for a nice, warm bath. It only took a few seconds for the bath to fill up, so I ripped my clothes off and slipped into the bath. The first topic on my mind was people that I had met.

Anjelene is growing to the age where she becomes interested in love. She hears of stories about innocent, sweet puppy love and dreams of it.

"Do you like a girl?" She asked almost daily. Well the answer was no. I didn't like anyone. Well, except her of course, but that was different.

There was a few girls that I had met that were pretty I guess. There was Britannia – Long, curly blond hair, bright green eyes and a cute little button nose. The only thing wrong with her was the fact that her voice was so high-pitched and annoying. Raleigh – Cropped black hair and cute puppy dog eyes. She was quiet, that's not bad, but she was way too quiet. Heck, she was so quiet that most people around town though that she was mute.

"What's your dream girl?" Was another question that my sister asked, usually paired with, "Can I set you up?", which I constantly declined.

What was my dream girl? I liked long hair, long hair was good. But not too long, maybe shoulder-length at maximum. The hair colour didn't matter, and I guess the eye colour didn't matter either. If I had to choose, she would have red hair and grey eyes. I wanted her to be my height or a little bit shorter. Bigger girl wouldn't take me seriously. Freckles were a must; I thought that they were extremely attractive.

Personality wise, she had to be the opposite of me. Wait no… If she was too angry and sceptical like me, we would just be a fireball of hatred together. If she was opposite of me, she would try to change me. Make me happier. That's not what I wanted, but maybe what I needed.

Enough about stupid love, another topic on my mind was the Hunger Games. I liked to make predictions on who would die first and who would be in the top five. My bets this year for the first dead… District eleven female. Top five… One, two and four male, one female and seven male. I could make a proper decision when I saw the Reapings.

_What happens if I got reaped?_ A thought popped up in my head. Well, first, I would make a plan. The perfect equation in the Games – Strength, strategy and sponsors. I already had the strength part down pact, so time for strategy. Don't be a Career, unless the most useful tributes were in the pack. Make allies, but don't trust anyone. Kill quick and without mercy. Twenty-three had to die anyway. And lastly, make the audience want you. Be mysterious, cunning and reel them in. Wink and respond with a sense of mystery. Don't tell them your life story but make it so they want to know it. Scare off the other tributes, but don't make enemies until you have to kill. Think of all the variables.

What happens if they don't find me attractive enough? What happens if I don't get any sponsors? What happens if everyone is faster than me? It didn't even matter anyway; I wasn't going in to the Games any time soon.

But I would have a chance. My bets were, no matter the odds, that I would make it until the final three. I just had to.

Shit! I had taken too long in the bath and Angel was still at the school which was miles away. I jumped out of the bath quickly, and drained the bathtub of its water.

I put the two closest pieces of clothing on and ran outside. Stuff the jog today; I had to steal a bike or something.

My body ran for what seemed like hours but I came to a stop when I saw a shiny bicycle. I had tremendous endurance but the speed of a slug. The bike was right in front of a shiny brick house covered in lilac paint. _Rich bastards._ Their fault for not chaining up the bike.

The bike was really good so I made it to the school in no time. Turns out that everyone was still in class and I stole a bike for nothing.

"Will?" I heard a voice call out unsurely. I turned around to see Raleigh Shaw. Funny, I was just thinking of her.

"Yeah," I answered, unsure of what to say. This was the first time that we actually talked.

She started giggling sweetly and pointed at my shirt.

"It's inside out, you know…" She smiled and placed a flower in the button hole. "Orange suits you more than green. You should wear it more often."

She started to walk away before she turned around and looked at the bike I was on. She shook her head slightly and there was a hint of a smile behind her words, "Please return my bike before nightfall. It was a birthday present."

Oh, so it was her bike. She took it pretty well I guess. If someone stole my bike, I would cave his head in.

The school bell rang loudly and a few students came running out. After about six dozen, I saw Anjelene. "Hey Angel."

"What are you doing so early, doodoo head?" For a ten-year-old, she was pretty bad at name calling.

Deciding to answer honestly, I said, "I thought that I was late. I think I need a new clock for the house. "Sort of stole a bike too. Wanna go return it with me?"

"My pleasure."

When I returned the bike, Raleigh wasn't home. After that, my sister and I strolled all the way home. She told me about her day, and this cute new boy that transferred from another village. Sampson or something.

For dinner, we had Groosling stew and pita bread. Dessert was my favourite – Chocolate Bavarian and profiteroles. I bought the Bavarian from the local bakery, but cooked the profiteroles myself. The outside tasted like crap, but the expensive custard that it was filled with made up for it. Never again was I hand-crafting pastry or chocolate again. I couldn't cook very well, but did it anyway.

Angel insisted on staying up to watch cartoons, so I gave her a limit of half an hour before bed. I didn't want to stay up late tonight, I just didn't feel good. I basically collapsed on my bed and slept a peaceful sleep. Nothing ever woke me up, besides my alarm. I didn't know if my heavy sleeping was a curse or a blessing.

Today was Reaping day so I got a present from under my bed and went straight to Anjelene's room. She was ecstatic to see that I had bought her something and opened it straight away. It was a pretty pink and white flowing dress. When she had the dress on, I brushed her hair back and pinned it with a jewel flowered clip. Mum would be so proud.

My sister then shooed me away to get ready myself and I did. I combed my Raven black hair, and spiked tips slightly. They have their own complicated swirl or "natural style," as I like to say, but looked better spiked. I put on a casual grey-black dress shirt and black dress pants; simple, makes my bright cerulean eyes stand out even more than usual. My eyes were the most attractive thing about me, but that was just my opinion.

Anjelene and I made our one hour walk to the town square hand-in-hand. She was smaller than me, which meant that she was almost smaller than everyone. Her little legs got tired so every once in a while I gave her a piggyback ride.

When we made it to the square, she was rudely ushered into the regular citizens' space while I had to line up. I gave my blood and then stood with all of the other kids my age. A lot were scared, a lot were confident. How many were going to volunteer this year? Two? Five? Twenty? One year, we got thirty-six in total.

I zoned out for a while and came back to reality when the female tribute was on stage. I had seen her a couple of times before, Celina was her name. Or was it Karina. I don't know.

The escort ruffled her hands in the male bowl and pulled out a name.

"Will Galasia," She announced. Me. Heh, time to show the world what I had got. I walked up to the stage proudly and was surprised to find out that no one volunteered. I was smirking until I looked up and locked eyes with Angel. She looked pained and terrified. Suddenly, I realised what she was doing – She was crying while running through the crowd. She made it within metres of the stage before some Peacekeepers came and hit her with some sort of weapon. I sent electricity through her body and immediately made her drop to the floor, unconscious.

"Angel!" I tried running towards her, but two burly Peacekeepers held me back. "No…" I saw her limp body being dragged away.

I elbowed one Peacekeeper in the ribs and punched the other in the jaw. I tried running some more but another Peacekeeper came out with a gun and pointed it to my head. "Get back on stage and behave. Or your little girly will be skinned alive and your intestines hung from tree-to-tree."

I stomped back to the stage and was forced to shake my District partner's hand.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and my lips wouldn't change its expression from a frown. I hated this world and this world hated me.

* * *

Sorry this took so long :( There were a lot of unforeseen circumstances that prevented me from updating earlier. One of them is my pure laziness, and another is that I got the tiniest cut on my finger from sawing it, and it wouldn't stop bleeding for half an hour. It's okay now though. Just if any of you care, I moved to the big city so… yeah XD Also, I can't stand the excruciating heat, there was flooding and bushfires in Australia and school started up again… It's pretty weird to be socialising! :P

Oh and just so you all know, I come up with 97% of my story ideas in the shower or my dreams. When I physically type them I am almost certainly watching TV or listening to music. I rarely work in silence. Since this is a SYOT, I feel like we are like a little family together so I want to know more about you in return for a bit about me :D I'm going to say something about me in every chapter now on and I would like you to do so in your reviews. UNLESS you are very uncomfortable with that. I don't see how you could be though; I don't want you to tell me your credit card details or anything…

I have a guilty pleasure in yaoi but don't write any.

I have soft spots for boy bands.

I have a Lhasa Apso that means a lot to me.

So how about you all? Anything interesting about yourself? If you don't know what to tell me then just state your country of residence or age :P

P.S. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.


End file.
